


Learned Something New

by momracha



Series: Together, We're Better [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, sex shop worker!chan, student!jisung, tattooist!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momracha/pseuds/momracha
Summary: Stick and stones may break my bones, but wow, I didn't know that title would turn me on...Chan discovers something new about Jisung and about himself...





	Learned Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I got stuck in a bit of a block and was unable to come up with anything for a little bit. I hope y'all enjoy!

            Chan and Changbin were very patient with Jisung, they took the time to explain what happened, what was happening and what they were thinking. They figured being  **transparent** with Jisung was the best way to go, letting the younger  _ know _ their intentions and see how he’d react. They expected to be faced with a wall, but when that didn’t happen, it was definitely a PLEASANT surprise  _ ; _ Jisung took everything in stride...From being asked to join their relationship ( they had to explain the idea of polyamory and that they both loved him VERY much ) to explaining what had happened that night when they helped him get off.

           Jisung was eager to learn, despite his flustered state and confused mind...He often had to stop Chan and Changbin when they were explaining the idea of KINKS to him. He was a little less flustered when learning about  _ sex _ ( having had an impromptu sex ed session with Chan about having intercourse with the same sex ).

           This entire thing was still very odd and strange to Jisung, while it seemed like he was very  _ okay _ with what was going on, he was still the same innocent, naive and flustered male he was when he ended up on their doorstep, asking for help. The only other thing that had changed was probably the fact that Jisung spent even _ more _ time with Chan and Changbin, staying over once in a while, sleeping over at least three times a week ( tucked in their queen bed, curled up between the both of them...they have a  _ heater _ for the winter now, Jisung’s abnormally warm ).

 

            Chan had become somewhat of a  _ motherly _ figure to Jisung...Always trying to make sure he was eating, doing his homework, had what he needed. Jisung came to learn that the eldest had a bit of a FUSSY side, a  _ fussy mother _ is what Changbin called him once.

**“** Did you do your homework yet, Jisung _??_ **”** Chan calls from the kitchen, working on preparing for dinner.

**“** Not yet,  **”** Jisung responds, eyes glued to the screen.

**“** Jisung, you need to do your homework.You can’t pull another all-nighter,  **”** Chan scolds, looking up from the chopping board to shoot a pointed look at Jisung.

**“** But,  _ hyung _ …  **”** Jisung whines,  **“** This is the season finale,  **”** he protests, he needed to KNOW what happens next,  **“** You’re really starting to sound like my mom,  **”** he complains.

**“** How much longer is it _??_ **”** Chan asks, frowning at the comment.

**“** Like, 10 minutes,  **”** Jisung calls back, leaning forward when the show restarts.

**“** 10 minutes, Jisung. I’m timing you,  **”** Chan declares,  **“** Then you have to start your assignments. No more complaining about not having enough time or procrastinating,  **”** he scolds. Since Jisung joined their dynamic, Chan had began incorporating the younger’s schedule into his ( and Changbin’s ), memorizing things that were due ( from what Jisung complains about ) and when the younger had classes.   
**“** Yes,  _ mom _ ,  **”** Jisung replies, attention shifting back to his show again. He misses how Chan rolls his eyes.

 

 **“** Jisung, I told you not to stay up late, **”** Chan chides, watching the younger male sluggishly move around the apartment to collect his things for school.  
 **“** I wasn’t up late, **”** Jisung whines, slumping into a chair at the dining table, **“** I got caught up, but I slept before 2 AM this time _!!_ You have to give me credit for that _!!_ **”** he argues, remembering slipping into the bed near that time, waking a very sleepy Changbin in the process.

**“** That’s still pretty late, Sung…  **”** Chan said, setting down the younger’s breakfast with a glass of milk.  **“** I made your lunch today, but if you don’t wanna take it, it’s fine...Changbin can take it for his dinner later,  **”** Chan presses a kiss to Jisung’s hair.

**“** Yes,  _ mommy _ ,  **”** Jisung huffs at the elder’s scolding. Gosh, Chan was really like a fussy mother...Jisung didn’t really mind it, it was nice to be taken care of, without having to worry much about anything but going to school, work and getting good grades ( which Chan enforced heavily even in spite of his own school work ).

**“** Bin- _hyung_ is working late tonight _??_ **”** he asks softly, returning to the elder’s words.

**“** Mm...It’s a special client, they can only come in later in the afternoon and requested for Changbin specifically.  **”** Chan explains,  **“** So Changbin is starting his shift a little later...But if all goes well, you just might be able to go out for dinner this week,  **”** he winks.

**“** Really  _??  _ **”** Jisung’s face brightens at the idea.

**“** But, you also have to focus on school...Don’t you have two tests this week _??_ **”** Chan asks, turning to look at the calendar on the fridge.

**“** Killjoy,  **”** Jisung puffs out his cheeks,  **“** I’m prepared for them  _!! _ One’s on music theory and the other on composing,  **”** Jisung argues.

**“** Well, ace it and you might get more than just dinner,  **”** Chan grins, watching Jisung perk up again at the idea of more gifts in exchange for good marks.  **“** Now hurry up, you’re gonna be late,  **”** he urges.

**“** Shit, I forgot I wanted to catch the prof before class started,  **”** Jisung’s eyes darted to the clock ( ignoring the hissed  _ LANGUAGE _ from the Australian male ) before shoveling as much food as his chubby cheeks could carry before grab his bag and booking it for the door.

**“** Jisung _!!_ Don’t rush, you’re gonna get hurt _!!_ **”** Chan chides, rounding the kitchen counter and grabbing the lunch bag he had set on the table, he turns the corner to watch Jisung struggle with his shoes. **“** Lunch _??_ **”** he asks.

**“** Oh, yes,  **”** Jisung lets out a rush of air, words muffled by the food in his mouth,  **“** Thanks.  **”** he said.

**“** For the love of God, please chew and swallow, you’re gonna choke,  **”** Chan said.

**“** Okay, mom,  **”** Jisung rolls his eyes,  **“** Gotta go. Love you, bye,  **”** he said, yanking open the front door.

**“** Be careful  _!! _ Let me know if you need to be picked up later,  **”** Chan yells down the hall as Jisung books it for the elevator.

**“** Yes, mommy,  **”** Jisung laughs, waving at the elder before the elevator door shuts.

            A shake of his head as he shuts the door, Changbin and Jisung had taken to calling him  _ mom _ ,  _ mother _ ,  _ mommy _ recently, he wasn’t sure if Jisung was teasing or really meaning it...Maybe he misses his mom, or a parental figure in his life. He knows that Jisung is a LONG way from home, having come all the way from Malaysia to study music in Seoul. He knows Changbin is TEASING, playing along with Jisung…Chan was worried, maybe he should talk to Jisung later about this.

            Chan’s startled from his thoughts when someone slips a hand into his back pocket, giving his ass a squeeze, **“** What’s gotten you so troubled, mommy _??_ **”** Changbin grinned, voice raspy but laced with a teasing tone, **“** If he calls you mommy, does that make me daddy _??_ **”** he jokes, pulling back so he could press a kiss to Chan’s lips.

            Chan looks over Changbin’s messy hair, barely dressed figure ( sweatpants hanging low and in a sleeveless top ),  **“** No, that makes you a child too, because you call me the same thing, I didn’t know you had a  _ mommy kink _ ,  **”** he teases, watching Changbin pull a face.

**“** I also heard that you sold off my big paycheck for a dinner out,  **”** Changbin muses, picking up a pickle from Jisung’s unfinished breakfast.

**“** I gotta entice our baby to do well, or we’re both gonna be in trouble with his parents,  **”** Chan said, joining Changbin in the dining room, arms moving to wrap around Changbin’s torso.

**“** By putting my big paycheck on the table,  **”** he repeats, tilting his head to the side when he feels Chan press kisses to the exposed skin.

**“** You’d do the same, don’t say you wouldn’t, Mr. I’m Whipped for Han Jisung,  **”** Chan teases, nipping at Changbin’s lobe.

**“** Naughty mommy, already up to no good and it’s only 9 AM, **”** Changbin laughs, **“** Could it be, you’ve developed a _mommy kink_ _??_ **”** he teases.

**“** Shut up, you just look too fucking hot this morning, you’re the one who’s seducing me,  **”** Chan huffs ( a teasing  _ language _ slipping from the artist’s lips as if to mock Chan’s words earlier when Jisung cursed ).

**“** I did nothing of the sort , **”** Changbin twists around in the elder’s embrace.

**“** You’re the one grinding against me,  **”** Chan chuckles.

**“** I’m not one to decline morning sex.  **”** Changbin replies, pushing himself upwards to press a kiss to Chan’s lips.

 

* * *

>   
> ( messages from : 3racha, hottest trio in town )
> 
>  
> 
> Binnie : how’s my lovely boys? Staying strong without me?
> 
> Channie : please, as if you’d survive without me, Bin
> 
> Channie : i still hate that name, btw
> 
> Binnie : don’t lie, you think it’s fucking witty
> 
> Channie : language
> 
> Binnie : lAnGuAgE
> 
> My phone is going off like crazy…
> 
>  
> 
> I’m in class, guys. The prof just gave me a   
>  dirty look T^T
> 
> Channie : sorry baby
> 
> Binnie : oop...i forgot today was a class day for you
> 
> Channie : you literally left after jisung did, wym u forgot???
> 
> Binnie : listen, i’ve been bUSY
> 
> _ HYUNG  _ PLEASE!
> 
> Binnie : sorry, sorry
> 
> Binnie : i’m just texting to say that the appt got pushed back so i might be back before 10
> 
> Channie : god i hope they’re paying you extra
> 
> You guys owe me dinner…
> 
>  
> 
> Now Felix won’t stop looking at me and   
>  wiggling his eyebrows…
> 
> Channie : okay, okay. Sorry. We’ll talk later
> 
> Binnie : bye baby, good luck at school, tell felix to mind his own business

* * *

            The day goes by without a hitch, aside from being glared at by his professor and Felix snooping around...Jisung’s day ends in the studio he managed to book, which meant a bunch of his friends were going to crash his space and time.

            Felix was already sprawled on the couch behind him,  **“** So... _ Binnie _ ....  **”**

**“** No,  **”** Jisung immediately responds, eyes focused on his computer screen. There was something odd happening with his composition and Felix’s questioning wasn’t helping him.

**“** C’mon...Just a bit,  **”** Felix whines.

**“** A bit of what ??  **”** Hyunjin asks, opening the door just as Felix said that.

**“** Someone Sungie has named  _ Binnie _ was texting him during class and the prof glared at him. I wanna know who’s so important that  _ genius producer _ ,  **J.ONE** , wasn’t paying attention to class,  **”** Felix teases.

**“** Oooo, Sungie’s got himself a boo,  **”** Hyunjin coos, pushing Felix’s foot aside so he could sit down.

**“** Shut up,  **”** Jisung groans, a huff leaving his lips as he turns to face his friends.

**“** Ah, you’re blushing, c’mon, tell us a little bit,  **”** Felix whines,  **“** Tell your twinnie,  **”** he pleads.

**“** Binnie is just my neighbor, okay _??_ **”** Jisung said, not quite ready to be OUT with his relationship just yet. It’s not that he’s _ashamed_ of it, he knows his friends are very accepting of his sexuality, he’s not so sure if they’d be accepting of _polyamory_ ( a word he learned from Chan ). He hasn’t even outed himself to his mother...Maybe after he’s talked to his mother about his sexuality, he’ll come out about his relationship.

**“** Awh, that’s no fun,  **”** Felix pouts as he slumps into his seat.

**“** Shouldn’t you be working on your composition too _??_ **”** Jisung rolls his eyes as he turns back towards the screen.

**“** Shit, you right,  **”** Felix pushes himself out of the chair and stumbles towards the soundboard,  **“** Help me out, dude,  **”** he said, joining Jisung at the desk.

**“** Hold on, lemme finish mine,  **”** Jisung huffs, shoving Felix’s head off his shoulder as the younger tried to nuzzle his way into Jisung’s heart ( as Felix said ).

            Time was spent hunched over the mixer and soundboard, the two of them fussing over the songs while Hyunjin passes out on the couch, Seungmin had joined them a little later, but left earlier due to club activity. It took them a long time before both were satisfied with their creation.

             Jisung had asked Chan to pick him up from school, the two went out for something simple for dinner at a nearby diner before heading back. The two curled up in front of the TV, Jisung felt more  _ affectionate _ than usual...Perhaps it was because he felt  _ guilty _ that he was unable to admit he was dating Changbin or Chan.

**“** What’s wrong, baby _??_ **”** Chan asks softly when Jisung suddenly clambers onto his lap, hands resting on Jisung’s hips. Humming softly when the younger pressed kisses to his face and lips, **“** Are you needy _??_ **”** he asks.

            Jisung pauses to think, before nodding his head...He wants to make it up to Chan, even if the elder has no idea what happened, Jisung wanted to love on Chan. Make up for his dishonesty of calling them  _ neighbors _ instead of his  **_boyfriends_ ** .

* * *

            Chan always thought that Jisung called him mom, mother, mama, mommy ( and the various renditions ), the younger was just TEASING, being cheeky with him. What he hadn't realized was perhaps the younger had a bit of a  mommy kink ...

            Jisung lets out a breathy whimper as he slowly sank down on Chan's cock, it was an odd feeling...But it felt good, to be stretched open like this. Chan had chosen this position as it gave Jisung control over the situation, it let the younger decide how fast he wanted to go, if he wanted to stop....Chan's hand just rests on Jisung's hips, mumbling soft praises to the student.

**"** M  —  Mommy..." Jisung whimpers softly, it was really  _ QUIET  _ but Chan managed to catch it, eyes wide with surprise.

**"** What's wrong, baby  _??  _ **"** Chan asks quietly, had Jisung slipped into some sort of headspace he was unaware of  _?? _ He knew that Jisung may be a submissive of sorts, but he never knew how DEEP it ran in the younger, maybe it was because it’s Jisung’s first few times that he falls  **_deeply_ ** into it  _?? _ He really needs to talk to the younger about it later...

**"** Can't anymore, mommy,  **"** Jisung shakes his head, thighs quivering. Chan always gave him a sense of safety and security, protecting him and looking over him...Chan had a  _ maternal _ air about him, something reminiscent of a  _ mother _ . Perhaps this was why the title slipped out so easily.

**"** Can't what anymore _??_ **"** Chan asks, now hearing the younger's word more clearly...being called mommy was NEW to Chan, not something he expected, yet, something about it elicits a feeling in him — a protective feeling, almost. a warm and fuzzy feeling, well...this is NEW. he's used to being called SIR or _HYUNG_ and such by Changbin, but being called mommy _??_ By Jisung _??_ In this situation _!?_ This is new, and not the bad kind, he can get used to this...Hearing it made him want to protect and spoil the younger male.

            Jisung's head tips forward,  **"** T  —  Too much," he squirms, so close to bottoming out yet too overwhelmed to continue moving.

**"** Do you need help, baby  _??  _ **"** Chan asks, drawing circles on Jisung's skin.

**"** M  —  Mhm, please, mommy," Jisung murmurs.

**"** Okay, baby…  **"** Chan replies, shifting to plant his feet properly,  **"** Hang on, love…  **"** Chan said, leaning up to press a kiss to Jisung's lips, trying to distract the younger before harshly snapping his hip upwards. He hears a sharp gasp eke from Jisung's lips once he was buried in the younger.

**"** Are you okay, lovey  _??  _ **"** Chan asks, he didn't mean to be so rough, but he figured it was better to quickly get over it than to go slower.

**"** W  —  Weird," Jisung breathes, eyes squeezed shut.

**"** Sorry, baby..." Chan peppers the younger's face with kisses, trying to soothe the younger.  **"** We can stop whenever you want,  **"** he promises.

**"** Wanna continue…  **"** Jisung sighs, trying to get used to the feeling. squirming, rolling his hips slightly, soft pants leaves his lips.

**"** Mm…  **"** Chan hums softly,  **"** You're such a good boy for me,  **"** he praises, trying to feed into the younger's praise kink ( something he guessed Jisung had, the younger's reaction to praise [ be it in bed or not ] was always so cute ), he hoped it would distract the younger from the slight discomfort.  **"** Taking all of me, so good,  **"** he continues, pressing kisses and soft nips to the younger's skin.

**"** C  —  Can mommy help  _??  _ **"** Jisung asks, "w-wanna move," he said, unsure of what to do.

**"** Of course, lovey,  **"** Chan replies,  **"** Do you wanna lie down instead  _??  _ **"** he asks, seeing Jisung nod vigorously in response. A soft hum,  **"** You're such a good baby,  **"** Chan praises, shifting to support the younger's weight so he could flip them.

 

            When Jisung is finally laid down on the futon, his hair fanned out as if to create a halo, Chan takes in the sight of the flushed face, wide eyes of the other male,  **"** An angel,  **"** he mumbles,  **"** A pretty angel in my bed,  **”** he coos, reaching down to brush away stray locks in Jisung's face, watching the other's face flush even more ( if possible ).

**"** Mommy, please…  **"** Jisung squirms.

            Chan rolls his hips, shallowly moving, a breathy moan leaves Jisung's lips,  **"** A pretty sounding angel,  **"** the elder hums, listening to the sounds eking from the younger's swollen lips,  **"** Sing for me again,  **"** he mumbles, leaning down to press kisses to Jisung's pale column.

            Moving slowly, delivering shallow thrusts, he savors moans and whines leaving from Jisung's lips as he leaves light marks on the younger's collarbone.

 

**"** You feel so good, love,  **"** Chan sighs, the younger felt so tight and warm around him. He really wanted to move faster, harder, but he didn't want to overwhelm Jisung when he was still getting used to penetrative sex.

**"** Mommy, can....  **"** Jisung struggles, trying to not squirm, this standstill was a bit too much for him, he wanted a bit more than just gentle rolls of Chan’s hips.

**"** Mm  _?? _ What's wrong, baby  _??  _ **"** Chan asks, pulling back, hand moving to rest on Jisung's hip to stop the younger from moving too much.

**"** W  —  Want more,  **”** Jisung whines.

**"** More  _?? _ What's the magic word  _??  _ **"** Chan asks.

**"** M  —  More,  _ please _ ,  **"** Jisung amends his words.

**"** Of course, love,  **"** Chan sits back on his haunches, hands moving to rest on the younger's hips, tips of his fingers ghosting over the other's skin.  **"** Tell me if it's too much, okay  _??  _ **"** he asks.

            Jisung nods, hands curling into the sheets, a moan shakes from his lips when Chan starts to move in earnest, the pace still slow, but the thrusts deeper than the shallow ones previously.

**"** Good, love _??_ **"** the elder asks softly, trying to seek out the spot that'd make the younger see stars.

**"** M  —  Mhm, so good, mommy,  **"** Jisung nods, unable to form anything more than simple answers to Chan’s words.

**"** You're so cute, so good for me, baby,  **"** Chan praises, hand moving to slide down Jisung's side to grasp at the younger's thigh, hooking the younger's leg onto his hips, the slight change to let himself be able to get closer, thrust a little deeper.

 

            Soft praises, breathy moans, keening whines....Staccatoed breathes, sounds of skin on skin fill the air until a sharp gasp leaves Jisung's lips, back arching off the bedding.

**"** Right there, baby  _??  _ **"** Chan asks, watching Jisung try to get away from the overwhelming pleasure while nodding as another moan leaves his lips when Chan strikes the sensitive bundle of nerves again.  **"** Mm, stop squirming, love, let mommy make you feel good,  **"** he said ( the title foreign on his tongue ), blunt nails digging into Jisung's hips to stop the younger from moving too much for fear he just might lose the spot if Jisung squirms too much.

            Shifting his position again, he delivers another sharp thrust and was responded with a drawn out moan,  **"** Such a beautiful voice, a beautiful voice for a pretty baby,  **"** Chan praises, snapping his hips into the younger, picking up the pace slightly.

            Louder moans, sweet praises ; skin on skin, heavy breathes....Despite the fast and hard pace Chan had set, he still kept his eyes on Jisung, enamored by the younger's blissed out visage, trying to make sure he wasn't hurting the younger, making sure Jisung was enjoying himself.

            Daringly, Chan hefts one of Jisung's legs over his shoulder, the slight shift allowed him to get deeper. turning his head to bite marks into the younger's thigh, sucking red marks that he hopes will last for weeks, marks that he hopes will remind Jisung of tonight...

**"** So good for me, baby,  **"** he said, breathing slightly labored,  **"** So tight, taking me so well,  **"** he showers praise on the younger.  **"** Feeling good  _?? _ Are you close, love  _??  _ **"** Chan asks softly, contrasting his harsh thrusts.

 

            Nodding his head vigorously, unable to form proper words, his hands curled tightly in the sheets as if he was trying to ground himself. A drawn out moan leaves his lips when Chan's hands wrapped around his cock, his own flying to grab futilely at Chan’s hand, trying to stop the elder from his actions,  **"** M  —  Mommy, baby can't…  **"** he whines, unable to really form what he wanted to say, wanting to say it's too much, wanting to say he was so close...

**"** Can't  _?? _ But baby, you're so tight around mommy…  **"** Chan said,  **"** Can you hold out a bit longer  _?? _ Mommy's gonna make you feel so good, love,  **"** he promises, trying to match his strokes with his thrusts. Jisung’s hand fell lamely to the side, grabbing at the sheets again to  _ anchor _ himself to no avail.

**"** W  —  Wanna...Wanna kiss,,,  **"** Jisung stumbles, eyes teary, how long has it been since his mommy has kissed him  _?? _ He misses Chan's lips.

**"** A kiss  _?? _ of course,  **"** Chan complies, nipping another mark into Jisung's milky thigh before moving the younger's leg off his shoulder so he could lean forward to press a kiss to Jisung's lips, swallowing the moans.

            Chan's sure Jisung is about to cum when the younger tightens around him, the younger's legs tightening around his hips.  **"** Cum for me, love, cum for mommy,  **"** Chan coos, stroking Jisung faster, pressing insistent kisses to the younger's face. It doesn't take long until Jisung cums all over Chan's hand, covering his stomach with the milky fluid.

**"** Good baby,  **"** Chan coos, shifting to sit back, milking the younger's orgasm.  **"** Did so well,  **"** he said, rolling his hips gently. pulling out slowly, his clean hand massages Jisung's thigh, not wanting the younger to cramp up tomorrow.

             Half-lidded eyes watched Chan lick up the semen on Chan's hand, Jisung tried to collect himself while watching Chan clean his own fingers, a whine at the sight and a breathy chuckle in response,  **"** Lemme clean you up, then you can sleep, okay  _??  _ **"** Chan hums, Jisung can shower in the morning if he was too tired to bathe now.

 

**"** Mommy…  **"** Jisung calls, reaching out to tug on Chan's arm when the elder tried to seek out the tissue box,  **"** You haven't cummed yet,  **"** he mumbles.

**"** It's okay, baby. mommy can take care of himself later,  **"** Chan offers a soft smile, tossing the used condom into the trash bin,  **"** I wanted to make sure baby was taken care of first,  **"** he said, he always placed Jisung's ( and Changbin's ) pleasure before his own...wanting nothing more than to make them feel good and that in itself was enough for the elder.

             When Chan peels away from Jisung briefly, standing from his position, the hand on his thigh stops him from moving. He looks down to see that the younger had pushed himself up onto his knees, eyes looking up.

**“** Wanna help,  **"** Jisung declares.

             Chan reaches down to caress Jisung's cheek, pinching it softly,  **"** You don't have to, lovey,  **"** he said, eyes softening. a soft hiss leaving his lips as Jisung's hand wraps around his cock ( god, he can see why Changbin has a bit of a size kink with Jisung...the younger's hand doesn't even wrap around his own cock ).

**"** Want to,  **"** Jisung huffs, shifting closer now. He's not quite sure how to give a proper blowjob, but he can damn well try. Kittenish licks around the head before his lips wraps around the head, the stretch slightly uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to stop. He wanted to make his mommy feel good.

            A whispered cuss,  **“** You're too good to me, Sungie," Chan said, hand moving to run through the younger's hair,  **“** Slowly...Don't go too fast,  **"** he instructs,  **"** Good boy,  **"** he praises,  **"** Mm...Flatten your tongue, love...Hollow out your cheeks,  **"** he gently continues, looking down to meet Jisung's doe-like eyes. He bets Changbin will be jealous later when he finds out that he was Jisung’s first blowjob...He’ll keep this to himself, he doesn’t like to make the artist jealous, Changbin can get quite sulky over it.

            Jisung tried to do what Chan had done for him during their first time together, bobbing his head slowly and moving his hand at the same time, unable to take more than half of the elder's cock in his mouth ( having gagged earlier when he had gone too far and Chan almost pulled away ), he savors the groans and breathy moans showered on him in addition to the praises.

**"** So good, you're doing so well,  **"** Chan said, a groan when Jisung hums. The warm mouth around his cock, the sight of Jisung on his knees, trying his best to blow him...The wide eyes, the way the younger's lips stretch around his thick cock....The imagery, the sensations, Chan was so close to cumming.

             Chan prided himself as someone who doesn't cum quick, having relatively good stamina, but with Jisung's earnest attempt and the visuals...He was drawing close rapidly.  **"** Baby, I'm gonna cum,  **"** Chan warns, trying to pull away.

**"** Mm _!!_ **"** Jisung protests, hand on Chan's thigh, grasping at the muscle to stop Chan from moving away.

**"** Love, you don't have to swallow if you don't want to, c'mon,  **"** he urges the younger to let him pull back.

            When Jisung pulls back, Chan thought it was because the younger was finally listening to his pleas, except he was met with a defiant,  **"** No, want mommy's cum,  **"** and lips wrapped around his shaft again, Jisung quickening his pace as best he could.

**"** Fuck, love…  **"** he curses, Chan hates cursing around the younger male ( Changbin was a lost cause to him...he's been trying to get the artist to stop swearing but it was much too hard to with how often he was exposed to it ) but the sensations was too much and he tips over the edge moments after.

**"** Mm  _!!  _ **"** Jisung was taken by surprise as cum floods his mouth. a salty ( slightly bitter, slightly sweet ) taste hits his tongue, he pulls back, a streak of cum landing on his cheek. Holding the warm fluid in his mouth, he ponders on the taste...Do all cum taste like this _ ?? _ Is it different for everyone  _??  _ He wonders if Changbin tastes the same...He wonders if HE tastes the same.

**"** Love, spit it out.  **"** Chan said, reaching to grab a tissue, bending down to cup Jisung's face,  **"** You don't have to swallow it, c'mon,  **"** he said, holding out a tissue to catch whatever Jisung spits own as he wipes away the streak on the younger's face with his thumb.

            A frown settles on Jisung's swollen lips, as another act of defiance to the elder's words, he swallows. opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to show the elder what he's done,  **"** I want to,  **"** he declares.

 

**"** Cheeky boy,  **"** Chan reaches out to pinch Jisung's cheek again,  **"** You're lucky I love you more than Binnie because I'd have taken you over my knee for not listening to me,  **"** he teases, would he really  _?? _ No, not over something so minute but Jisung was the more OBEDIENT of the trio while Changbin sometimes set out to defy Chan's words at every turn.

**"** C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and to bed,  **"** Chan said, throwing away the dirtied tissues. he'll wash the sheets after he tucks Jisung in bed.

**"** Carry me  _??  _ **"** Jisung asks, legs still somewhat jelly-like.

**"** Mm...someone's spoiled today,  **"** Chan laughs, reaching down to pick up the younger, tucking Jisung against his chest.

**"** Do you want a bath or just be toweled off  _??  _ **"** Chan asks, padding towards the bathroom.

**"** Bath...With Channie,  **"** the younger declares with a grin on his lips.

**"** VERY spoiled today,  **"** Chan chides, pressing a kiss to Jisung's cheeks,   **"** But, it'll save on water, so you're a smart boy,  **"** he jokes.

* * *

**“** Smells like sex,  **”** Changbin teases, tossing his backpack on the floor as he kicks off his shoes,  **“** Did you two have fun without me  _?? _ How rude,  **”** he jokes, walking towards the kitchen.

**“** Who am I to say _no_ to our baby, hm _??_ **”** Chan asks, arms moving to wrap around Changbin’s torso as he buries his face in the other’s neck.

**“** Needy again  _??  _ **”** Changbin jokes, leaning into the elder’s affectionate gesture.

**“** I think...We need to talk to Jisung about subspace and stuff like that too,  **”** Chan mumbles.

**“** Oh _??_   Why _??_ Did he drop hard _??_ **”** Changbin asks, concern flooding his tone as he turns to face the elder.

 

**“** No, not really...But I think it’s something we all need to be aware of, Jisung’s new to all of this, and if he doesn’t know the potential that he might drop in subspace, it can be dangerous for him,  **”** Chan frowns, shaking his head,  **“** We need to keep an eye on him after each session...I think he might have slipped into it today,  **”** Chan continues.

**“** What’d you do _??_ **”** Changbin said, words not meant to be accusatory, more trying to figure out what was going on.

**“** Nothing bad, he called me  _ mommy _ in bed, and went semi-non verbal on me...But he still responded,  **”** Chan said,  **“** But if he’s the type to go non-verbal, we need to be REALLY careful with observing him.  **”** he mutters, head dipping down to rest on the other’s shoulder.

**“** I’m sure you handled it just fine, **”** Changbin said, hand moving to pat Chan’s head, **“** You’ve had a long day. Maybe you should go to bed early _??_ **”** he suggests.

**“** We have to have that talk with Jisung , **”** Chan states, pulling back.

**“** Yes, sir, we will. I need to shower and I’ll join you two in bed...I’ll tell you the tale of tonight’s client tomorrow morning,  **”** he promises,  **“** Then the talk,  **”** Changbin said, letting the elder go before following behind Chan to the bedroom to grab clothes. He pauses by Jisung’s side to lean down and press a kiss to the younger’s forehead before moving to go get showered as Chan slipped into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot if you leave a comment or a kudo to let me know if you've enjoyed it or what you'd like to see. This is of pure fiction, please do not take everything to heart or attack me harshly.
> 
> If you've enjoyed this, and want more on updates or various other knick knacks, come find me on twitter @momracha ; have questions or suggestions or just wanna chat, feel free to send them to curiouscat.me/momracha


End file.
